


Daddy and Me

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2018 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: When Julian saw the matching shirts online, he couldn't help himself.





	Daddy and Me

“Okay, buddy, now is your time to shine. Give me your biggest smile.”

The baby just blinks up at him with big green eyes, gnaws at the soft stuffed giraffe in his pudgy hands.

“Come on, angel,” Julian tries again, “I know you’re biologically daddy’s but you’re gonna inherit my smile, I just know it. Like this, see?”

He smiles wide, points at his own teeth in an effort to make his son understand.

It works.

The baby gurgles, drops his toy to the ground and beams up at Julian, tiny traces of white baby teeth just barely starting to poke out from his gums. His dimples come out full force, and Julian _melts_ as he smiles down at this perfect, tiny human, who’s already surpassed Logan (though just barely) as Julian’s favorite person in the entire universe.

Julian scoops his son up from the changing table, coos over him and kisses those dimpled cheeks until the baby laughs.

“You’re _perfect_ , did you know that?” He says, lightly booping his son’s tiny nose. It makes him go briefly cross-eyed, trying to track Julian’s finger, “The most perfect thing in the whole world. Now we’re gonna smile like that when daddy comes home, okay? Exactly like that.”

He walks downstairs, carefully cradling the baby to his chest. Logan should be home any minute now, so he settles into a chair with the best view of the front door, gently bouncing their son in his lap. He giggles, his tiny hands waving in the air as Julian coos at him.

When he hears the familiar sound of Logan’s car pulling into the driveway he leans in, whispering conspiratorially.

“Ready, buddy? Big smiles for daddy.”

The door opens.

“Hey, baby,” Julian calls as Logan walks in.

But his husband isn’t looking. He practically drags himself through the door, drops his wallet and keys on the table and slumps over a little.

“Did you wind up ordering that pizza you mentioned?” He asks, sounding exhausted, “I’m _starving_.”

“Logan.”

“Why did I ever think going into politics was a good idea?” He asks, leaning his head against the wall, “I’ve never been this exhausted in my life.”

“Logan.”

“I swear I nearly punched Senator Gilbert today — how anyone ever elected _him_ I have no idea.”

"Logan."

"I almost understand why my dad was suck a prick all the time. I might be totally losing faith in humanity."

“Logan!”

He finally opens his eyes, looks over from his position leaning against the wall and faces Julian. His tense expression fades, lips curving into a gentle smile.

The baby’s smiling, right on cue, matching his papa’s expression. Julian stands, transferring their son to his hip so Logan can get a good look at their matching shirts.

They’re far cheesier than anything Julian usually wears, but he couldn’t help himself when he came across the Amazon page — plain white t-shirts, proudly emblazoned with “I ❤ Daddy” in black and red glitter.

“I’ve been saving them,” Julian says, “We were going to wear them for your birthday, but then you said you were having a bad day, so…”

“God, I love you,” Logan steps forward, holds his arms out for a hug. Julian moves towards him, but their son moves first; he twists in Julian’s arms, reaches two tiny hands out to Logan.

Logan laughs, takes the baby from Julian’s arms and kisses the top of his head. He holds onto him with one arm, pulling Julian to his chest with the other.

“I love you so much,” he says, pressing his lips to Julian’s forehead next, “Both of you. I can’t believe I get to come home to this every day.”

“Makes stressful days at work a little bit better, right?”

“Why do you think I have you guys as my phone background? When the urge to set the Capitol building on fire sets in too hard I just stare at you two.”

“Well we’ll always be here,” Julian promises, cupping Logan’s face, “Both of us.”

Their son mirror Julian’s action, bringing his own tiny hand up to Logan’s other cheek. Both dads smile, leaning in for kisses at the same time. The baby shrieks happily, giggling as Julian and Logan press kisses to his face.

The doorbell rings, and Julian steps back, letting Logan keep hold of their son.

“That’s the pizza,” he says with a smile, “Go change, alright? We can eat and then cuddle while this one watches Baby Einsteins. If you’re not too tired by the time he’s asleep, I can think of a few other ways to show you how much I love you.”

He twirls away to get the door, and Logan groans.

“You can’t just _say_ things like that when I’m holding the baby!”

Julian’s laugh is the only response he gets. Logan rolls his eyes, heads upstairs with his son in tow.

“Your papa is a _menace_ ,” he says, “An absolute terror. And I love him so, so much.”


End file.
